Reviens
by Gokash
Summary: A peine Erebor reconquit, Fili repart avec Gandalf pour une quête périlleuse dans la Moria. Mais aucun des deux frères n'aurait pensé qu'être séparé si longtemps puisse être aussi difficile. OS


Voilà un petit OS qui traînait sur mon ordi et que j'ai fini par remettre au clair. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Au passage, j'aimerai saluer l'incroyable courage de mon (oui: mon, un garçon. Faut au moins ça) tout nouveau Beta qui a bien voulu s'attaquer à mon effroyable syntaxe/orthographe/grammaire et toutes ces choses qui font mon bonheur. Seth Sieben qu'il se nomme ce brave garçon.

* * *

Kili,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi, et, de mon côté, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix.

Gandalf a bien voulu persuader un oiseau de faire le trajet jusqu'à Erebor en portant cette missive, la première depuis que je suis parti. J'espère que ce volatile ne se perdra pas en route.

Vois-tu, comme je te l'avais promis en partant, il y a déjà si longtemps, je vais très bien et je suis toujours en vie. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'escarmouches avec les gobelins, et, à chaque fois, tout s'est bien passé. Nous sommes remontés à la surface depuis quelques jours, pour reprendre des vivres et faire le point. Pour l'instant Gandalf n'a toujours pas trouvé l'objet qu'il cherche, mais il semble que nous ayons une piste.  
Je n'en dirais pas plus puisque je ne suis pas sûr que cette lettre arrive à destination.

Je pense que l'avoir accompagné est une bonne chose, surtout que j'ai appris énormément à ses côtés, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, surtout que la Moria est magnifique, tu devrais voir ça.

Nous n'avons pas encore exploré tous les étages, je pense que ce que cherche Gandalf est surement dans les salles supérieurs, et puis nous ne voulons pas nous aventurer dans les profondeurs, nous avons beau être un petit groupe, nous restons assez bruyant et notre magicien semble craindre quelque chose dans l'ombre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette quête durera encore, mais j'espère être bientôt à tes côtés, et je trouve le temps de plus en plus long.

Tu me manques Kili, je pense à toi tous les jours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fait que nous nous sommes séparés, aux pieds d'Erebor, cette ville que je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter, tout est allé tellement vite. Tu me manques petit frère, si tu savais à quel point, je ne pensais pas qu'être si loin de toi me ferait autant souffrir . J'espère que tu as une belle vie en tant que prince héritier, et que tu n'embêtes pas trop Thorin, ni maman. S'il te plaît, dis-leur que je pense à eux, que je vais bien, et qu'ils me manquent aussi.

Je t'aime Kili.

Ton frère, Fili.

* * *

Fili,

Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir reçu ta lettre. Ta mère et moi-même nous faisions du souci pour toi, la Moria n'est pas réputée pour être un territoire accueillant. Pour être exact, cela fait un an et trois mois qu'Erebor a été reconquis, cela fait donc une année et un mois que tu nous as quitté pour accompagner Gandalf dans sa quête. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Thorin.

Mon fils,  
Kili s'est évanoui lorsqu'il a lu ta lettre, mais je pense qu'il est très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous avons dû nous dépêcher de t'écrire une réponse, l'oiseau qui avait apporté la missive s'impatientait et commençait à repartir.  
Je suis moi-même comblée de savoir que tu es toujours vivant, cela faisait plus d'un an que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de toi. Gandalf nous avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. Ton frère passe ses journées à regarder au Sud-Ouest, et il soupir à longueur de temps, il est arrivé une ou deux fois qu'il parte seul vers la Moria, mais Thorin a toujours réussi à le ramener. Je crois qu'il supporte très mal ton absence et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Du moins, lorsqu'il est seul. Tu sais comment il est, personne ne se doute que son cœur et ses pensées sont perpétuellement tournés vers toi. Et puis il ne veut pas le dire, mais je sais qu'il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je l'entends hurler ton nom. S'il te plaît, reviens vite, pour lui, et pour moi.  
Pour nous tous.  
Je t'aime.

Dis.

Fili !

Ho mon dieu, Fili ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques ! J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer de réponse : l'oiseau venait de partir quand je me suis réveillé, mais j'ai réussi à l'assommer avec le lance pierre d'Ori, et je l'ai ligoté. Du coup, j'ai tout mon temps pour te répondre !  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour Thorin, je ne l'embête pas trop, je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de le caser avec le semi-homme (parce que oui, Bilbo est finalement resté avec nous).

Fili, tu dois revenir, je t'en prie, abandonne Gandalf et sa quête futile et reviens me voir. Je ne peux pas rester si loin de toi, c'est un supplice.

Surtout que Balin s'est mis en tête de me donner des cours interminables sur la gestion, le commerce et toutes ces bêtises que toi tu étais censée étudier, mais vu qu'il n'a plus de victime c'est sur moi que ça tombe, et c'est un cauchemar.

Fili, tu me manques trop, c'est insoutenable. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si attaché à toi, au point d'avoir si mal de te savoir loin de moi. Tout de toi me manque, ta voix, tes yeux, ton sourire, tes blagues débiles. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de toi lorsque tu était à mes côtés, de ne jamais avoir eu suffisamment de ta présence.

En tout cas, maintenant c'est pire car tu n'es pas là. Je me sens incomplet, mutilé, tu me fais énormément de mal par ton absence.

Cette lettre que tu viens de m'envoyer je vais la garder comme une relique, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ton départ.

Reviens vite.

* * *

Thorin, Maman et Kili,

Je viens de recevoir vos lettres, bien que cela fasse maintenant deux mois que j'avais envoyé la mienne, car nous étions retourné ensuite immédiatement sous terre. Vous n'imaginez pas la surprise que j'ai eut lorsque l'oiseau est revenu avec vos courriers, ce fut une surprise merveilleuse et incroyable.  
La piste que nous avions était correcte, nous sommes actuellement sur la bonne voie et nous savons désormais dans quelle partie de la mine nous devons chercher. Mais la tâche est de plus en plus ardue, il y a beaucoup de gobelins par ici et ils sont de plus en plus agressifs, je crois bien qu'ils cherchent la même chose que nous. Gandalf ne nous laisse plus aucun répit, il doit la trouver avant eux et nous sommes en permanence sur le qui vive. Nous avons perdu notre premier compagnon il y a six jours, lors d'une attaque de gobelins.

Je vous promets que moi je ne mourrai pas, et que je reviendrais dès que Gandalf n'auras plus besoin de mes services.

Vous me manquez tous, et j'ai vraiment hâte de revenir à Erebor. Je vous aime.

A l'intention de Kili seulement (et non aux fureteurs que sont mon oncle et ma mère)  
Kili, je comprends ce que tu veux dire parce que je ressens la même chose que toi. Cet éloignement est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé et je regrette que Gandalf n'ait pas voulu t'emmener, quoique, je me dis que au moins, tu es en sécurité à Erebor. Mais mes rêves, mon cœur et mes pas sont hantés par ton absence, et je te promets que, lorsque nous serons de nouveau réuni, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Quand je te disais de ne pas trop tourmenter Thorin, je parlais exactement de ce que tu es en train de faire, même si je suis d'accord avec toi, lui et Bilbo iraient bien ensemble.

Je t'aime petit frère.

PS : Donne un morceau de lembas à l'oiseau, c'est sa nourriture préférée et il serait prêt à refaire autant de fois qu'il le faut l'aller retour si en échange il a du pain elfique, c'est Gandalf qui me l'a dit.

* * *

Fili,

Où diable veux-tu que je trouve du lembas à Erebor ? Mais maman lui a fait du porridge et ton oiseau semblait très content.

En tout cas, tu dois revenir vite si tu ne veux pas louper le mariage de Bilbo et de Thorin.

Ca fait maintenant un an et demi que tu es parti, je ne pensais pas que votre quête serait si longue. Encore une fois, ta lettre m'a plus que réchauffé le cœur, elle m'a fait revivre, je ne pensais pas avoir l'odieuse chance d'en recevoir une deuxième.

Mais elle me terrorise en même temps, tu parles comme si de rien n'était de dangers et de mort, tu as beau promettre que tu nous reviendras en vie, je ne te croirai que lorsque tu te tiendras devant moi.

Et tu pensais que, une fois de retour, je t'aurais laissé t'éloigner de moi ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me promettre de ne plus me quitter, parce que je ne t'en donnerai pas le choix. C'est dur à admettre, mais j'ai eu besoin de te savoir si loin pour me rendre compte à quel point tu es essentiel pour moi.

Je t'interdis de mourir là-bas Fili, tu dois revenir. Je t'attends, tous les jours, je t'attends.

Je t'aime.

Kili.

Fili,

Ton oncle et moi même-sommes heureux d'avoir de nouveau de tes nouvelles, nous sommes actuellement occupés avec le mariage. Tu ne devineras jamais qui Thorin a demandé comme époux le mois dernier : Bilbo ! Le hobbit qui vous a aidé à reconquérir Erebor. J'espère que tu seras là pour voir l'union, ce sera grandiose.

Mais surtout, j'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, ta dernière lettre nous a alarmé, et j'espère que Gandalf ne vous emmènera pas trop profondément dans cette mine maudite.  
Vous devriez vous dépêcher de rentrer. Kili commençait à se laisser mourir avant que ta lettre ne vienne, tu ne le reconnaîtrais plus, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que plus personne n'a entendu son rire et je m'inquiète à son sujet, et même son sourire qui le caractérise tant se fait de plus en plus rare. Il t'attend Fili. Tout le monde t'attend, mais lui plus que tout.

Tu as les salutations et toute l'affection de Thorin, qui s'excuse de ne pas t'écrire un mot, mais il pense fort à toi et je suis sûre que tu lui manques bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre.

Dis.

* * *

Fili,

Tu as loupé le mariage, c'était vraiment génial, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là ! Thorin et Bilbo aussi, je suis sûr que tu leur a manqué, une place vide à un événement pareil ça pèse sur le cœur.  
J'ai réussi à soudoyer un corbeau qui a de la famille près de la Moria, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre, mais il m'a promis qu'il essaierait de te la donner. Cela fait deux ans maintenant que j'attends ton retour, et six mois que je guette un signe de toi, le moindre petit signe qui me dira que tu es toujours en vie et que tu vas bien. Les deux lettres que tu m'as envoyées, je les ai toujours avec moi, et c'est, pour l'instant, mon trésor le plus précieux.

Je me rappelle m'être moqué de Gloìn lorsqu'il se plaignait être loin de sa famille, mais je me rends compte maintenant à quel point être éloigné de la personne que l'on aime est une torture. Parce que je t'aime Fili, de tout mon cœur. Depuis que tu es parti, je n'ai plus le goût à rien, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne peux pas dire que tu me hantes, car penser à toi est une bonne chose, t'avoir avec moi dans mon cœur, accroché à mon esprit est ce qui me permet de me lever le matin pour vivre (je pense que les coups de pieds de maman et Thorin y sont aussi pour quelque chose). Mais je t'en prit Fili, abandonne cette quête, reviens. Pour moi.

* * *

Kili,

Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous adresser ces mots, mais votre frère est tombé, il y a plusieurs jours. Nous nous sommes fait prendre dans une nouvelle embuscade gobeline, alors que nous venions enfin de mettre la main sur ce que nous étions venu chercher et que nous allions sortir de cette mine maudite. Il s'est défendu vaillamment, mais, malheureusement, il y avait des trolls cette fois-ci et l'un d'eux a transpercé Fili de sa lance. Ses derniers mots sont allés pour vous et répondaient apparemment à « la dernière lettre ». Il a dit que lui aussi. Pour tout, lui aussi pour tout. Je dois maintenant me rendre à Fondcombe au plus vite, mais je tacherai de venir à Erebor dès que possible pour vérifier que cette missive soit bien arrivé.

Il vous aimait vraiment fort Kili, il ne pensait qu'à vous, ne parlait que de vous, de vos prouesses, de votre sourire, de vos blagues, je crois qu'être séparé de vous l'a fait énormément souffrir, mais sans lui et ses connaissances, jamais ma quête n'aurait pu aboutir. C'était un nain fantastique, loyal et courageux, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir à vous écrire ces mots et à quel point l'avoir perdu m'est douloureux, ce fut l'un des meilleurs compagnons que j'aurais pu souhaiter.

Vous avez mes sincères condoléances, et mes regrets et remords les plus amères de n'avoir su vous le ramener vivant.

Gandalf le Gris.

* * *

Fili,

Je suis mort. Je ne savais pas que ce serait si douloureux un cœur qui cesse de battre.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de partir et de te rejoindre. Maman m'a fait promettre de rester à ses côtés. Mais c'est si dur. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, j'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer à cause de cette douleur.

J'ai un poignard dans le cœur, des gravats dans l'estomac et mon esprit est constamment en train de tomber. Tu avais promis Fili. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir. L'eau que je bois, l'air que je respire, tout ça n'a plus aucun goût. Où es tu Fili ? Tu devrais être prêt de moi. Je t'avais acheté une alliance tu sais ? Je voulais te demander en mariage. Je me disais que, ainsi, plus jamais nous ne serions séparés, que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés. Maintenant, cette alliance, je l'ai lancée dans la forge la plus chaude de la mine, j'espère que tu la trouveras, là où tu es. J'ai voulu jeter tes lettres aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, je les relis tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que maman m'y a obligé, elle a dit que j'avais su vivre trois ans sans te voir, et que ton absence ne devrait pas m'être insurmontable, que si j'agis comme si tu étais encore en voyage, ce sera peut être plus supportable. Mais ça fait quatorze mois Fili. Quatorze mois que je suis mort, il n'y a plus rien que je puisse supporter, encore moins ton absence. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Pourquoi as-tu un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'est-ce que maintenant que je m'en rends compte ?  
J'aimerai te rejoindre au plus vite, attend moi s'il te plaît.

Je t'aimais Fili, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Je t'aime tellement.

* * *

Kili,

Mon Kili, nous avons été surpris par une embuscade gobeline et j'ai été laissé pour mort dans la mine. Mais, malgré mes blessures, j'ai réussi à me sortir de là, pour toi. J'ai été recueilli par des elfes qui m'ont soigné. Ils ont été très surpris de voir que j'étais toujours en vie, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de mourir, pour toi. J'ai voulu t'écrire, te dire que je n'étais pas mort, que je reviendrai, que ma promesse ne sera pas rompue, mais je suis tombé dans le coma et mon corps a mis beaucoup trop de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, et, d'après les elfes, je serai apte très bientôt à reprendre la route et à revenir, vers toi. J'imagine que Gandalf vous a annoncé ma mort, mais c'est faux, je suis bel et bien vivant, et je reviens, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas laissé mourir, j'espère que tu m'attends, et que nous serons enfin réunis.

J'ai trouvé un anneau de mythril dans la Moria, je compte bien te demander en mariage en rentrant, et je ne t'en laisserai pas le choix, plus jamais rien ne nous séparera.

J'arrive.

Je t'aime.

Fili.

* * *

Fili,

Je suis très ému, je viens de retrouver ces lettres que tu m'avais envoyé pendant ta quête, dans la Moria, lorsque tu avais accompagné Gandalf pour récupérer je ne sais plus quoi. Je peux dire sans hésiter que ce fut la pire période de ma vie, mais, sans elle, je ne sais pas si je me serais rendu compte à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es important pour moi. Les années qui ont suivi, par contre, furent bien les plus heureuses de toute mon existence, et cela dure encore. Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes mariés maintenant toi et moi ? Trente ans ?

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait ressusciter de bonheur, c'est pourtant ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Lorsque tu es revenu, j'étais évanoui, la lettre que j'avais reçue quelques jours avant m'avait littéralement fait perdre conscience. Et c'est peut-être mieux car je serais sans doute venu à ta rencontre, mais comme je ne savais pas d'où tu allais venir, je crois que je me serais perdu.

Je me souviens de tes lèvres sur les miennes à mon réveil, de ta main qui me caressait la joue et qui a fini par prendre la mienne, pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Et ton sourire, comme il m'avait manqué ! Pas celui qui est constamment accroché à ta face, mais celui qui danse dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Je ne serai jamais rassasié de ce sourire là.

Tu m'as demandé en mariage quelques jours plus tard, je n'ai pas accepté, parce que je pleurais, ou bien je rigolais, je ne sais plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler en tout cas. Je me suis contenté de t'embrasser, je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais, de t'embrasser, tu as tellement bon goût.

Malgré mes suppliques, tu as voulu attendre le jour de la noce pour me prendre, et je me rappelle des moindres détails de cette nuit incroyable, de même que de toutes celles qui ont suivi.

Et le mariage avait été grandiose, nous avions voulu qu'il soit plus royal encore que celui de Thorin et Bilbo et nous avions réussi notre pari. Ca les avait bien contrarié les deux vieux.

La dernière lettre que je t'avais écrite, tu ne l'as jamais lue, elle ressemble maintenant à un petit tas de cendre disparu, à l'instar de la douleur que je ressentais durant ton absence.

Je t'abandonne ici pour te rejoindre dans la réalité, tes bras me manquent déjà alors que cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Erebor voit un nouveau roi sur le trône. Aujourd'hui, ton règne prend place. Thorin et Bilbo commencent déjà à me manquer, même s'ils ne partent que dans quelques jours, le temps de vérifier que tout se passe bien pour nous. Mais nous irons leur rendre visite de temps en temps n'est-ce pas ? Des vacances dans la Comté, je suis sûr que ce sera agréable.

Je t'aime Fili.

J'arrive.


End file.
